Good Things Come To Boys Who Wait
by magickalgirls
Summary: Is he naughty or nice? Rivamika. M. Modern setting. As always,, reviews always accepted!


_Author Note_: I tried to write a modern Halloween story where they were all in costumes but I didn't like it so I'll leave y'all the explicit part. Sigh. All mistakes are my own (if you find any please tell me). Reviews always accepted!

* * *

They fumbled into a room, letting themselves drunkenly fall onto a hard bed.

"Ackerman, what are you supposed to be?" Levi said quickly in between kissing plump red lipstick stained lips, his body hovering over hers.

She sighed out as he started kissing her neck, "Femme fatale."

"Which femme fatale are you supposed to be?" he asked, his rough calloused hands roaming her warm exposed skin. She wore a tight dress and had fake blood falling down the corner of her lips. His fingers slowly unzipped her dress. Outside the door, they could hear Jean yelling at Reiner for being the Hulk when Jean had called it first.

"Annie told me to aim for hot young succubus. Sorta like Megan Fox in Jennifer's Body. I've been around Eren too long," she said, thinking back to the various movie marathons she had with her half-brother where the film was the last thing they watched.

Levi quickly moved his lips away from her, his eyebrows furrowing, "No, you dumbass, you're a fille fatale. Take some basic French one day. You'll be less of a brat."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Who cares?" She rolls over, attempting to shift the power dynamic between them and hovered on top of him. He breathed heavily as he analyzed her movements. She sat on top of him, watching his chest rise and fall, waiting for the labored breaths to even out. She used her index finger to trace out a pattern on top of his button-down shirt, flicking the small white buttons.

"Are you going to do something?" Levi said angrily.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Good things come to boys who wait." She smirked when she felt his body shiver.

She started kissing him, first chastely, and then deepening the kiss. She swiped her tongue against the seam of his lips. He parted his lips allowing her entry. Their tongues pressed against each other's. Levi glided his tongue along her teeth, earning him a small giggle from the girl.

Her ears turned red from embarrassment, but she continued, eager to prove herself to the older man. She rolled her hips against his groin. He groaned and entangled his hands into her hair. She moved away from him and started moving her dress down, revealing her bra. His cock twitched in interest. He pulled down a strap when he heard, "don't forget what I said. Are you a good boy or are you a naughty boy?"

He pulled his hands away.

"Good boy. Now, wait." She got up and reapplied her lipstick.

When she sat on top of him again, she unbuttoned his shirt and started pressing kisses to his body, leaving a trail of red lips from his jaw down to his navel. From there, she licked across his torso and met his lips again, quickly kissing him.

"Are you clean?" she asked.

"What?" he looked at her confused. She raised an eyebrow toward him, "Oh!" his eyes widened, "yes, I am."

She smiled and undid his belt, dropping it on the ground next to the bed. She licked him below his navel, biting at the edge of his pants with her lips, leaving a lipstick stain.

"Don't leave stains. Brat," he muttered.

She scowled at him and said in a sing-song voice, "that's not very nice, Levi. I'm starting to rethink this."

He growled out sorry and she went back to work, satisfied at her ability to turn crashing waves into a tide pool. She unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. His cock was erect. Mikasa swiped her tongue under it to the tip of his cock. She lapped at the slit of his cock, enjoying the small sounds escaping Levi's mouth. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. He groaned. When she finally went down, he started spewing a slew of profanities. She bobbed her head to a gradually quickening rhythm.

"Your lips feel so good," he groaned out. She looked at him through her eyelashes, seeming innocent but a faint twitch hiding her smirk. She unwrapped her lips from his cock.

"Touch me."

That was all the invitation Levi needed. He quickly flipped her so that she was underneath him now and he started pressing quick kisses at the shell of her ear, "I'm not going to be a good boy anymore." He kissed her jaw and unhooked her bra. He massaged her breath, rubbing her nipple and swallowing her gasps. He took off her dress and she shivered at the sudden cold hitting her body.

Levi palmed her underwear. A glint of deviousness entered his eyes. He grabbed a condom from his pants and quickly put it on. He pulled off Mikasa's underwear and she spread her legs apart. He entered her. At first, his movements were slow and calculating – he tried to get the most noise out of the girl with the least effort. He increased his pace and her moans became more erratic.

He hovered over her face, allowing her the opportunity to kiss him while he fucked her. The bed squeaked loudly.

"Don't stop," she huffed out. She moaned his name out loudly as she climaxed. He came shortly after, sweat nestled on his brow and as a sticky layer to his body. He pulled out and got up to throw away the condom.

He settled back into bed. "You're more of an x-rated misfit than I thought. Devil in a dark shade of lipstick," he mumbled out.

She laughed and grinned toward him. "I told you good things come to boys who wait."


End file.
